


Shelter From the Storm

by NidoranDuran



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In the middle of a storm, Cammy brings in a stray dog caught out in the rain, and when the night comes around, she finds that he's more than just another mouth to feed as the smell of her frustrations draw him toward her, and he's soon taking care of her own issues too. Commission for parappa642.





	1. Chapter 1

Being caught in a storm instilled within Cammy the same kind of self-preservation instinct that being beaten within an inch of her life did. She ran. The newspaper she held over her head had dissolved from the heavy raindrops beating down onto it until the soaking wet paper came apart like gossamer between her fingers, and at that point the water was beating down on her head directly. The storm was only going to get worse, and she cursed herself for not having gotten some groceries sooner, especially as the canvas bags she carried slowed her down considerably on her attempt to make it back to her home. There was a flooding warning out, and the rain was not only going to continue raging down from the heavens for days on end without end, but heavy winds were set for the evening and she didn't want to be involved in any of it.

But what she hadn't expected to see as she came up to her doorstep was a dog, curled up at her front door, underneath an awning that protected him from the worst of the rain. He shivered and whined, looking cold and tired, and Cammy stopped in place as she looked in worry at it. "Are you lost?" she asked, not sure what trying to speak to an animal was supposed to accomplish, but stepping slowly forward and trying her best not to scare the dog in her approach; she needed to get past it to her door one way or another.

The dog had no collar. He wasn't a massive breed, but he was certainly on the bigger end of the spectrum, and his cream-coloured coat looked sopping wet. More than definitely a stray, but probably a recent stray given the circumstances. "Who would leave a dog out in the cold?" she asked, drawing closer to him, and his head perked up, a pleading look in his eyes as he stared at her with a terrified need for mercy that pierced quickly. "Oh no, I can't--my cats." Cammy was a cat person through and through, and just past the door were a handful of kitties she was worried about. But the more she looked, the more she ached, and when she came in close enough he put his head against her hand and kept his eyes up.

Memories flashed quickly back for Cammy of her past. Of being a scared, cold, amnesia-ridden girl with no idea what she was doing. Who had only survived through the generosity of others. Sure, Delta Red had seen use for her with her fighting abilities, but she was still helpless and alone before someone came along to help her. The dog may not have had her stories past, but he was still in the same boat, and how could she in good conscience leave him out to die in the cold?

Cammy let out a whine, frustrated by the way her heartstrings were so quickly plucked at, and the guilt rushed in. Flooding. Extreme winds. This dog probably wouldn't survive the night with the storm raging so hard. "Okay," she said, sighing as she stepped toward the door, grabbing her key from her pocket with the hand not holding several bags of groceries, and opening it. "Go inside. I'll get you dried off." The dog let out a nervous noise, but quickly scampered into the warmth of her home, as Cammy simply shook her head. This was the right thing to do, but that didn't make this particularly easy still.

Especially since, to get some dog kibble from the store a block down, she'd have to brave the storm once more.  
********************************  
The process of trying to dry off the large dog and dealing with the panic his presence set alight among her cats left Cammy exhausted by the time sleep came. Even with all the chaos raging outside as the wind whipped up and it rained almost horizontally, smashing droplets against her windows with the sort of ceaseless rhythm that should have made sleep impossible, she managed to sink easily down into her slumber, tuckered out and hoping for a saner tomorrow. She'd managed to get the animals to a standstill, and her cats were no longer frozen and terrified of him, even warming up to him as they nuzzled against him for warmth by the time she was finished and ready for sleep.

She still had no intention of keeping him, knowing the responsibility and attention a dog needed as a much more high maintenance animal, but she wanted to at least keep him safe for the night, before trying to find out who his owner was or at least to see him into a new and loving home. The fact her cats were cuddled up with him was a heartwarming sight she refused to be played by as she kept her decision steady. She'd made up her mind and there was no way a postcard scene was going to change her mind on it; there was just too much work involved for her to want to make that decision.

It was somewhere deep in the middle of the night that Cammy found herself pulled from her slumber, grunting and grumbling in frustrations as her hands reached out. She'd kicked her blankets off again, hadn't she? But, the usual coldness that came from that wasn't quite what she felt, and she squirmed a bit as her senses slowly came into focus, the sleepy haze lifting as she looked down and saw it suddenly.

Well, no. More accurately, she felt it first. The press of something against her mound. All she wore to bed was a pair of white panties, too tired to put on anything else as she just stripped and went right to bed, and something was pushing against the panties, with the occasional broad stroke of something occasionally dragging along them, hitting her a bit of her thighs and her waist in the process. And there was a wetness between her legs, some of it the familiar stickiness of late-night arousal in the depths of her dreams, but another wetness that felt far less familiar. Her tired mind didn't know what to make of it though, at least not for a few minutes longer, until it all finally came into vivid view.

The dog had pushed his face down between Cammy's legs. He shoved his nose right against her mound, sniffing eagerly as his tongue dragged up along it, not caring about where else he got as his flat, wide tongue ran up along her again and again, driven by the eager and hungry need to just adore her that left Cammy gasping and pulling away suddenly. "Whoa, boy!" she said, hissing beneath her breath in a panic, shuddering as she grabbed herself, holding steady and staring at the dog, a little shaken by the the rude awakening she received and feeling like she definitely wanted little part of what was happening. "That's not right."

The dog stared up at Cammy in confusion, shifting up to stand properly, as Cammy remained mostly laid down, the only height her head was given being the stack of pillows she slept on. The blonde panted heavily, running her hand along her brow and trying to process what she had woken up to. Had he really just been licking her pussy? How do you recover from something like that? And moreover, was that why she felt so warm?

Waking up horny wasn't a new thing for Cammy, but usually it was on the tail end of a sexy dream, not because she woke up to a dog lapping at her panties. Usually she rolled over, pulled the blankets up, and ignored it on her way back to sleep with little issue, but this time she had a stumbling block in the form of the physical aspect of her arousal, which had taken far more to the dog's attention than she even remotely knew what to do with. "That's even less right," she groaned, shivering as she took a deep breath and tried in frustration to center herself. She needed to rethink all of this and shirk the fuck away from everything she was doing.

All while the dog stood there waiting for Cammy's attention to drift back toward him again. When her gaze shifted back to it in time, there was a nasty surprise waiting for Cammy, whose heavy eyes fell a little lower to their mark than she had expected them to. Namely, to the danging cock between his legs. It made her heart jump, and Cammy pulled back even further, now sitting completely upright, her eyes wide with terror as her cheeks burned. "This isn't right at all," she groaned. "This isn't the..." Fuck, she was hot. She could feel the shuddering warmth spreading through her, the building frustrations winding her up in ways she wasn't the least bit comfortable with.

As she toiled in her own frustrations, the dog got ideas of his own. Sensing Cammy's nervousness but utterly incapable of placing why, he pushed forward, shoving between her legs as she sat back against the headboard and prodding her pussy once more with his muzzle, sniffing happily as he rubbed up against it in eager pursuit of the smell. The idea he was responsible for the panic instinct was unthinkable, surely, and he only wanted to give the lovely woman who had helped him so much some affection to help her ease down from her worried state.

Not that it did much good, as Cammy whined in the face of the surprising pressure laid down onto her. "Oh god," she moaned, head rolling slowly back. She felt tired and weak still, not just from the sleep that had been interrupted but from her day, and moreover, she felt frustrated. The first person to touch Cammy in what felt like an eternity had been a stray dog, and for as much as she should have taken a moment to think this through she felt like she was absolutely devoid of fucks left to give when it came to anything about stopping this madness, to the point where she found herself turning slowly over in her head, some part of her giving up entirely.

When she reached for the dog's head, she found herself curling her fingers, scratching him behind the ear as she whined under the weight of his tongue happily at work. "Let me help you with that," she groaned, not able to believe she was actually doing this herself as she slipped some fingers underneath her panties and pushed them off, sliding them down her legs and exposing her needy, soaked mound to the dog. "I can't believe I'm..." She trailed off, whimpering and averting her eyes as embarrassment hit her, but Cammy kept doing this, let him have access to her bare snatch and didn't feel quite as torn over the decision as she should have.

The dog let out a happy bark and pushed his face forward again, this time pressing her nose right up against her labia, even pushing in past it a bit as he sniffed happily about. The bareness of her scent left it so much richer and satisfying for the horny hound, who had been drawn by it into her bed to begin with, and who happily soaked in everything he could of her arousal. His tongue happily went at her pussy, even messier now in hitting her thighs and her waist from his position. Although for Cammy, it was pure elation, as the tongue's eagerness to lick all over without much care for what else he got in the process meant that she received attention along so much more than just her pussy itself. "Ah, g-good boy," she moaned, scratching harder behind his ears as she kept her eyes shut tightly and tried not to think too much about what was happening to her.

It had been too long. Cammy knew it, but this was a new level of exposing herself to the sheer depths of those frustrations now, as she felt herself toiling and squirming against the eager licks of the first man to touch her in eons, and that man was a dog. A big, furry, stray dog she had taken in from the storm, who was now eating her pussy. And even worse, eating it with more passion than the last man who'd been down there had, in the most unfortunate realization Cammy had never wanted to make. But at the same time, the pleasure she felt washing over her now, as the dog's tongue worked deftly at her snatch, felt too good for her to really be able to shy away from. The pleasure was real and it was nigh overwhelming.

The more Cammy felt, the more she needed, and her fingers worked faster against the ears of the eager pup as she let him do his worst to her. She felt the heat swelling hotter within her by the moment and all she could think about as she writhed against his touch was how much more she wanted, shivering in convulsive and desperate need against his touch. "Such a good boy," she panted, head rolling back as she felt his tongue at work. The broad strokes made up for their clumsiness with the sheer area that each individual lick managed to get, the coverage across her aching, needy pussy lips and the throbbing, incredibly sensitive cit that every last stroke of his tongue left lavished with attention and a thick coating of dog saliva.

Pressure welled within Cammy in ways that her tired body didn't feel ready for, but she felt herself tugged back into awakeness by it, forced into reality and left to feel it all shaking her as she sank further into the realization of how real this all was. She was actually letting a dog lick her pussy. Every little step in waking up and coming back into her full and cogent state of mind left had her rapidly re-examining what she was doing and each time she was just a little further along toward the pleasure threatening to consume her, a little more eager and willing to let the dog have his way with her.

"You're really good at this," she moaned, biting her lip as her hips rolled and she began to feed hotter into the flames of the pleasure running through her. "Nngh, b-better than the last few guys I've had down there, too. It's a shame, but they always half-assed it." The fact that it took finding a dog to get someone who could actually give her some good and passionate cunnilingus was something Cammy really didn't want to face, and she did her best to shy away from thinking too much about it as she drew closer and closer to release, not wanting the fact that she was actually letting a dick lick her to get any sadder for her.

Not when the pleasure was so good that it kept her there, that she remained a whining, happily squirming wreck letting the pup have his way with her and loving every twisted second of it. For as little sense as it made, she didn't care; Cammy was riding a twisted kind of high that she had no desire of letting go of. He pulled her closer and closer to her embarrassing release, to the orgasm that toiled and twisted within her, and she wanted to go over the edge. Her moans grew louder and bolder, and nothing about the insanity of this moment could shake Cammy now from her goal; to be eaten out so thoroughly and lovingly by this big dog that she lost herself entirely to it, for as twisted a thought as that was.

It may have been twisted, but Cammy got her wish before long. "Oh my god!" she screamed, the most shameful orgasm of her life thundering through her and all she could think about was how good it all felt, twisting hotly against the eager tongue as she lost herself completely, gasping for air as she twisted against his hungry touch, the flurry of licks with his tongue leaving her helpless. She came, and she came hard, gasping for air as her clear, sticky juices leaked from her with a vigour that left the dog happily and hungrily at work licking up everything to leave her clean as he sought as much of her taste as he could, all while Cammy bucked and whined in delight against his touch.

This was wrong, and as Cammy came down from her high she understood that all too well, but as the dog licked his way up her body. As she squirmed under the heat of her afterglow, her breasts were given all the lavish attention she could have needed to keep her tingling and whining as her fingers ran through his cream coloured coat, which once dry was a full and luxurious layer of fur that her set her fingertips alight with all sorts of exciting sensations that kept her just touching him all over.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said as he licked further up, along her breasts and her neck, lapping at her chin happily as he peppered her in affection. "But it felt so good that I... At least for now, I don't regret it. Thank you." The dog let out a happy bark and nuzzled into her for a moment as she lay on the bed, happily soaking in the moment. She expected this to be it now; she would be able to go to sleep and rest off the insanity of what she had just done, surely. What else was there to do?

Cammy may have thought it was done, but between the dog's legs, his cock still dangled, rock hard and throbbing, awaiting his own satisfaction, and once her breathing had steadied, his nuzzling shifted down along her neck again to her shoulder, before trying to slip in under it and nudge her to roll over. She didn't get it at first, but he was determined, trying to plant himself in place and urge her onto her side. 

"Are you still..." Cammy bit her lip as she realized quickly what he was doing; dogs and cats may not have been the exact same sort of creature, but when an animal started nudging her along, she realized what the motion meant quickly, and in this case, she didn't need to wonder why he wanted her off of her back. It made hr cheeks burn hotter than ever before as she found herself, with a whimper, doing exactly as he asked her to do. "I-I guess you've earned it, haven't you? And I'm rather--nngh." As she got onto her hands and knees, she felt it. The pang of need within her, the trickle of her sticky juices down her thighs. She wasn't sated yet by a mile, and the shameful needs that she felt welling u inside of her knew that there was one very clear means of getting her off, for as embarrassing as it was.

There was nothing about her position that felt very dignified, but as her taut ass rose high into the air and she exposed her dripping, pink cunt to the dog, she found herself caring very little about dignity. That was just a distraction, a crutch and an obstacle she'd overcome simply through going for what she wanted, and nothing was going to stop her. "Good boy," she whined, biting her lip as she presented herself to him.

Coming around back, he pushed his muzzle once more against her snatch, licking her pussy all over and sniffing at her as she presented herself like a proper bitch in heat to him. His aching cock dangled between her legs, rigid and ready to go, just begging to sheathe itself into the warmth of the taut fighter presenting herself to him. Eating her out, and even the mere smell of her need that had drawn him into the room, left him aching and needy, and as he climbed up onto Cammy, that need was directed squarely at his desire to rut the blonde senseless. His paws found purchase onto her back as he stood proudly up and guided himself forward, his cock thrusting sloppily forward and missing a few times with clumsy brushes along her thighs, but they didn't so much instill frustration as they did give her a frustrating peek at what was to come, feeling the size of his cock and the heat radiating off of it.

It also set the stage for his successful thrust into her to catch poor Cammy wildly off-guard. She cried out in shock as the cock plunged into her without warning, shivering and tightening up as she felt it slam forward into her, no reason for that thrust in particular to land beyond simply being the lucky one, and she immediately felt her neglected pussy filled with something she had been missing for too long; a real, hot, throbbing cock. Her toys had always lacked the warmth and realness of the real thing, and as the throbbing dick pushed into her she shivered and twitched in delight against the relief suddenly washing over her.

"Take me," she panted, fingers twisting against the bed sheets as she pushed back against him, and immediately, the happy pup started to thrust. The fullness she felt was only topped by the feeling of being repeatedly filled, as the dog began to fuck her with a fervor that left her crying out in surprise, her body heaving as the dog's heavy body began to slam into hers with remarkable speed and intense fervor. In the heat of the moment all she could think about was how much more she wanted of his cock, not caring about what it was attached to or the shape of it, which certainly didn't feel like the familiar human dicks she was used to.

Truly past the point of caring, Cammy met his thrusts, pushing back against him and trying to meet him as much as possible. The rapid pace of his fucking left her far too easily wound up to ever feel like his pulls back were leaving her wanting, no time to feel hollow before his thick cock stuffed her right back up against. After the intense romantic drought she'd been on, the feeling of getting fucked raw like a bitch needing to be bred was something she could get behind, especially as his knot slammed against her mound again and again, threatening penetration with that swollen bulb that she knew couldn't fit into her easily, but which remained a constant and potential danger that she didn't care about at all as she carelessly pushed back against him.

The hot breath on her neck from the rapid thrusts gave her a very peculiar sort of feeling. He was certainly in a very dominant position over her, very aggressive and doing everything he could to make sure he established himself in a feral way and that she knew who was in charge, and the way that it felt like no way any man had ever tried to assert himself before tinged it all with a freshness that dragged her further down. Never before had anyone been as bestial with her, which made sense given the circumstances, but she still felt like the newness of what was being done to her was pushing her over the edge and into new, intense, twisted kinds of need that she couldn't help but want to sate as thoroughly as she could.

Whatever wrongness there should have been within Cammy, bubbling away and leaving her ashamed of herself, was replaced with intense vigour, a certain frustrated need to keep going as itches were scratched that she had long since neglected, and it didn't matter anymore how they were being tended to as long as she no longer felt the twisting, burning urge within her that was driving her mad with need. Cammy needed this, needed relief in a way that she couldn't do anything about. The burning friction within her only made it harder to focus or think as she was fucked like she needed to be, as the most unlikely source of relief nonetheless carried her away into an incredible sense of longing-driven relief.

Rutted senseless on her hands and knees, Cammy pushed further into the new heights of shameless indulgence. "Fuck me, boy," she whined. "Fuck me!" There was no reason to hold back anymore as her canine lover gave her what she had been too long without, the source no longer mattering as the beast she gave shelter from the storm had turned into the relief she needed. Rather than turn away from that or scorn the mere fact this was happening, Cammy sought to embrace it, unapologetic in how she threw herself into the pleasure crashing down onto her and let it all hit her. She felt too good not to now, and her moans reached higher, thankful for the fact that she had her own place as she cries of bliss that emerged from her lips over getting dicked by a dog were as wrong as they were intense.

When the pressure became too much to bear, Cammy didn't shy away from how good she felt as she came. Didn't even bury her face into a pillow and muffle her screams of bliss. She met the pleasure head-on and spared no dignity in letting it all out, pushing back against her as her pussy tightened down around the meaty dog cock pounding her, accepting the pleasure as eagerly as she could, her body so ready for this. And so was the dog, as he barked excitedly, the vulgar compliment to her screams that would have left shocked, appalling images in the mind of anyone who could have heard, as he shoved forward. His knot forced its way into Cammy's twat, and she let out a shocked howl as it plugged her up with its bulbous, swollen base, ensuring that she wasn't about to get loose any time soon as he began to pump her full of cum. Hot, thick, gooey dog cum. The kind of cum that shouldn't have made Cammy writhe like it did, but which she was all too happy to accept with all the vigour of someone who was absolutely given to the pleasure, too fuck-drunk to care anymore.

When the passion died down, the knot remained inside of her, keeping his dick lodged within for some time to come, and Cammy sighed as she slumped happily down onto the bed, the dog collapsing atop her. "Good boy," she purred again, closing her eyes and humming gently. She knew then that she was in no position to deny him what he wanted, reaching back and caressing his coat again. "I can't let you go now, can I?" she asked. "It looks like you're mine now."

The dog barked happily, and pushed forward, rubbing up against Cammy's cheek and leaving her to coo contently. She was going to have to make a lot of changes; she needed to get some real dog food, probably some better accommodations for him, a leash, a collar and some tags, and in particular a name, but... She felt like all that effort was soon to prove itself very worth it, as she found not just a dog, but in some twisted way, a lover too.


	2. I'll Always Do My Best For Her

Relaxing back on Chun-Li's couch with a cold drink in her hand and a confident smirk on her face, Cammy felt damn good. A visit to Hong Kong had been just what Cammy needed, not because she needed a vacation or a change of scenery, but because there was long known to be a Shadaloo stronghold in the city that needed busting up, and thanks to some string being pulled between agencies, Cammy had managed to team up with Chun-Li to lead agents from both MI6 and INTERPOL in a raid on the base. There was no sign of Bison anywhere, but they had still taken in several high profile members of the organization without incident, and now, it was time to celebrate.

Chun-Li took her seat down beside Cammy, a bright smile on her face as relief washed over her. Knowing that Shadaloo's presence in her home city had just been greatly diminished left her feeling safer than she had in a long time, and now, sitting beside Cammy, she felt safe enough to make another big step. "I know this is very sudden," she began, "But I think this is as good a time as it will get to do this, so I'm just going to do it. Cammy, teaming up with you was great, but there's another reason I asked you to come to Hong Kong." Shifting about in her seat, she tried to think about how to approach the matter at hand.

"What is it?" Cammy wasn't quite as unsure as she seemed, she just didn't want to say anything. Everything about Chun-Li's posture spoke to the obvious, but Cammy didn't want to say anything out loud and ruin the offer for Chun-Li to say it herself. "I don't mind sudden." She smiled softly at Chun-Li, sizing her up again. She wasn't hiding her feelings very well at all.

"Well... I've always had a--there's been something I've been curious about for a long time and now that I see how... You brought your pets with you, Cammy. I wonder if maybe you keep animals because you're lonely, and that you need someone in your life. And here I've been wondering if maybe I could be that person." Chun-Li kept a bit of a distance from Cammy. She was poised to lean forward and embrace her at a moment's notice, and it wasn't entirely intentional, but she had been trying to think all day about how to come up with a way to explain her feelings and the urge to just push forward and hold her was a strong one. Chun-Li wasn't some fumbling, blushing wreck of nerves who didn't know how to express her feelings, but she did want to be graceful about how she confessed them.

There was a little bit of sting behind the remark about how she seemed lonely given her love of animals. It was true; she had brought her cat and her dog with her to Hong Kong, largely because she hadn't been able to find anyone to petsit even though she had an international crime syndicate to fight. Mentally she was about to add that she wasn't lonely, but then again the closest thing she had to a boyfriend was Fergus, the dog she'd taken in and been fucking on the regular. Her boyfriend was a fucking dog.

But the sting was lessened greatly by the fact that as Cammy looked at Chun-Li again, she noticed a whole lot of things all at once. Things that helped her remember that she was attracted to her; the softness of her smile, the kindness in her eyes, her incredible beauty. "I'd like that," she responded, returning with a smile as she leaned in a bit closer. "I've never make the move, but I've wondered a few times about... Well, 'us', I suppose."

Chun-Li leaned in closer too, smiling as she got her arms slowly around Cammy, but Cammy pressed in tightly, pushing against her lips with something a little aggressive and very needy. Nothing like being hugged by a real person to remember that Cammy was starved for human contact--see whole matter of the dog boyfriend--and once she felt Chun-Li's arms around her she knew she just needed more. She kissed Chun-Li, who was surprised and startled but not about to helplessly just sit there and do nothing, as she returned with kisses of her own, their bodies pushing tightly against one another as they began to explore each others' touch more intimately, curiously feeling out each other and the idea of their warmth.

Fergus had been napping in the corner, and he let out a low whine as he watched Cammy kissing Chun-Li, as if he understood what was going on and what that may have meant, but he remained obediently on the floor and doing nothing, even while Cammy and Chun-Li began to make out more aggressively. Their kisses turned hotter, little gasps and moans spilling from between their lips as the curiosity turned toward confidence and certainty. Hands began to caress curiously, feeling out now not just the other's willingness and affection but their bodies. Things were escalating quickly, and Cammy may have been the one singled out as 'lonely', but Chun-Li was even more touch-starved than Cammy was. At least Cammy was getting some, Chun-Li had been removed from anything romantic for so long that being able to press forward and just feel someone and something was winding her up toward frustrating heights of need.

"I want you," Cammy moaned into Chun-Li's kiss, frustrated and needy and aching for this. A real person's hands were upon her, pushing underneath her clothes even as Chun-Li got handsy and confident, and this was everything that she had been waiting for, everything she needed and wanted, and as long as she could get that feeling bearing down upon her she wanted all of it.

"I want you too," Chun-Li groaned in eager response, pulling Cammy in tighter, hands finding her breasts and her ass, fondling her with a level of forwardness that may have been untoward, but which she couldn't fight. There was just something about Cammy that induced hunger and want within Chun-Li, and she didn't shy away from it, didn't feel anything resembling worry or shame about the feelings that began to rule her and what came with them. All that truly mattered was giving in to the hungers and letting herself become completely overwhelmed by need and excitement, and there was no single moment where she seemed sorry for that at all.

Cammy responded the only way she could think to as she lifted up Chun-Li's skirt and sank her fingers right down her panties, pushing into her aggressive and starting to just go for it. It was insane and risky, and there was a decent chance that Cammy was escalating this too quickly, but she didn't find it in her to care as the excitement overwhelmed her and she just felt like she had to do it, fingerfucking Chun-Li in short order, making the woman gasp and shiver in surprise at the very sudden treatment she felt and how much everything inside of her wanted to just break. There was an odd sense of desperation brewing within Chun-Li, something that made her just want to let this all happen and to feel the madness overwhelm her.

Urged to lean back on the couch and spread out her legs, Chun-Li found herself under loving assault from Cammy, whose kisses ran all over her neck as the fingers worked rapidly in and out of her pussy. It was way too fast an escalation and way too much all at once, but Chun-Li didn't actually mind that at all; it all simply backed up the concern that Cammy was way too lonely for her own good, and thankfully this meant that she could at least help the woman she adored get used to being with someone else again. That was good enough to make it all worth it, she felt, good enough to help her ease down into what she was doing comfortably. For the good of Cammy she'd let this all happen and welcome the chaos.

Hands continued to run all along Cammy's body as she worked at Chun-Li's pleasure selflessly. If she hadn't, she would have quickly found herself out of her clothes and Chun-Li working her way down toward eating her out, but Cammy was willing to be the one to go for the other's pleasure first, helped along by the fact she wasn't as 'lonely' as she seemed. But Chun-Li was. In the way her thighs shivered, the way she twisted and squirmed under Cammy's touch like it had been an eternity since she'd felt someone else touching her, Chun-Li was very clearly suffering under the pressure of everything bearing down upon her.

Chun-Li's panties came off somewhere in the midst of it all, as Cammy tried to get better access to the area, fingers spreading out and playing with more agility against her whole mound without her underwear to restrict her motion. Quickly she moved, so consumed in the way she kissed Chun-Li all over, from her neck and her collarbone up to her lips, that she didn't notice Fergus walking over toward them. Chun-Li didn't notice it either, one hand in Cammy's hair and the other around her body. When her mouth wasn't occupied with kisses she was letting out eager moans and writhing through the excitement, too busy to notice what was happening until it was too late.

Fergus boldly licked up along Chun-Li's pussy directly, and the big, flat tongue making its presence known was a startling enough shock that Chun-Li responded with immediately, vocal shock, crying out in confusion at the sensation. The noise pulled Cammy out of her lull and she looked down in dismay and shock to see Fergus panting heavily as he shoved his nose flush against the strange woman's pussy, rubbing up in there as he got her scent and gave her eager, loving licks. It was a behavior he had learned from his owner; since taking him in Cammy fucked him almost nightly, and the smell of sex and arousal had drawn him in now to what he assumed was just how he was supposed to behave, given how it had all been reinforced again and again.

"Cammy," Chun-Li whined, staring down in shock at the dog's steady licking of her pussy, not sure how to phrase any of the things surging through her mind all at once, all overlapping in their panic and their importance as she tried to think her way around responding to this. There was something oddly satisfying about the tongue at work, as it licked confidently and with full knowledge of how to lick a pussy all over to really get something special going, and that frightened her more than anything. She bit down on a hot moan as the creeping worries became stronger and more overwhelming: in some twisted way this was making her ache for more, inducing a kind of throbbing lust within Chun-Li that she didn't entirely like. The fear of liking being licked by a dog was worse than the fear of being licked by a dog. "Cammy, ge-get it off!'

It was a testament to how far gone it was that Cammy couldn't even get her shit together enough to shoo Fergus off right when he started licking. There was an almost revealing sentiment within this about how she must have been with her own dog that he had picked the behavior up like this. Worst of all was that seeing her special boy licking Chun-Li's pussy turned her on immensely, made her ache with something surprising and brazen, hunger streaking through her as she watched on in shock and excitement.

"Cammy!" Chun-Li had to shout again for her to respond, panic startling her back out of the lull again.

"Fergus, shoo," Cammy said, gently pushing him away and waving at the air, pushing him off of her. "Bad boy, Fergus. No." She pushed him off, and the dog whimpered, dejected and staring up pleadingly at Cammy, but she stayed firm, pushing him away from Chun-Li, and finally he relented. "I'm sorry about this. I told you he was a stray, right? He's sometimes a bit weird, and I haven't had the chance to properly train him yet."

"It's alright," Chun-Li said, nodding in understanding, feeling a bit shaky, but as Cammy's fingers resumed their steady attention on her pussy she welcomed the excitement, gasping in delight and hoping she could slip out of the worries and confusion, back into something blissful and sweet. "Let's just focus back on each other now." She pulled Cammy back into a kiss, eager to put the weirdness behind her.

But Cammy wasn't so committed. Guilty mental images began to flash through her mind. Chun-Li had been in her fantasies before, but never like this, never with Fergus's cock knotting her or his big dick between her breasts, never with their mouths both servicing her big boy with a sloppy double blowjob. No, this was all new, all different, all wrong. Some ravenous and depraved part of Cammy wanted, against all decency, to involve Fergus into this. To have her dog fuck Chun-Li. The confusion bubbled deep within Cammy, ravenous and powerful, driven by sorts of insanity that didn't feel even kind of right, but which absolutely overwhelmed her. The burning thrills she felt were too much to not want to crave, and she found herself leaning in hard against the excitement and the ideas of forbidden delight that burned her up hotly.

For the moment though, it was back to fingering while she thought up a plan. Cammy pushed into the kiss, moaning and fingerfucking Chun-Li through the pleasure, keeping her well tended to and fucking her faster, harder, igniting more whines as she pressed onward boldly. It was all she could do, the only thing that could possibly feel as good as she needed to feel, as she let herself burn up with searing excitement and everything inside of her craved more of this powerful and twisted delight. Her fingers did everything they could, and surprisingly, the interruption didn't throw off Chun-Li or delay things like they should have. In fact, as if it had turned her on even more, Chun-Li soon crashed into a loud, needy orgasm, bucking against the fingers and surrendering herself completely to the special kind of chaos that she had been waiting for, overwhelmed and excited to feel herself so utterly blissed out.

Chun-Li whined as she came down from the high. "Let's move this to the bedroom," she moaned, biting her lip and holding tightly onto Cammy in the wriggling afterglow. She felt so relieved and delighted, wanting now to soak in the calm and ecstasy of coming completely unraveled, but she wanted to get somewhere else. Wanted to put the weirdness of Fergus licking her out of mind and focus on Cammy.

"Sure," Cammy said, rising up and following Chun-Li, though not before looking back over her shoulder to see her nervous looking dog unsure if he should follow. It was frustrating to think that she was stuck in this situation, that she really wanted her dog to fuck Chun-Li. There was a whole lot of things to unpack in that, but she tried her best not to think about them as she left him behind and headed into the bedroom, making sure not to close the door behind her as she pushed Chun-Li toward the bed so quickly and impatiently that hopefully, she wouldn't notice the open door.

"How do you want me?" Chun-Li moaned, biting down softly on Cammy's bottom lip as she pulled her clothes off of her. "Whatever you want, we'll do next. You got me off, and now I want to repay you however you'd like."

"No, don't think about it like that." Cammy whined, undressing Chun-Li too. "Lie on top of me. Let's eat each other out. I don't want it to be like that when we can both get off instead."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Chun-Li moaned, clutching Cammy tightly as the blonde shifted onto the bed, lying down on it upside-down, which let Chun-Li climb onto her with her head up near the head end of the bed, thus faced away from the doorway and vulnerable to whatever hopes Cammy have been able to string together into a cohesive plan. "Mm, let's do this."

The one striking thing both women had in common were powerful, shapely legs, and both of them soon felt the other's bracing against their heads, keeping them in place with their heads level with the other's pussy, begging for attention they were almost as happy to give as they were to receive. With all their kissing and fondling there was no patience left in either of them; the time for that had passed after Cammy started fingerfucking Chun-Li so desperately. This was about getting what they wanted now, and about having no apologies for their wants. Eager licks began to bear down upon their pussies, and the pleasure had them quickly whining loudly in excitement.

Cammy had only been eaten out in the past forever by a dog, and there was a night and day difference here that made Chun-Li's tongue something she savoured immediately for what it could do to her. She whined, clutching her tightly and digging her fingers into her taut ass as she pulled Chun-Li down against her face hard in turn, needy and aching to devour her pussy, to taste her and feel another sensation she'd been so fucking long without. It took finally having sex with a real human being to remember how fucking long it had been, and even if she'd been enjoying more than her fair share of bestial delights, there was no comparison to the ways that a real human could touch her and adore her and speak to her.

For Chun-Li, who hadn't even known animal companionship in her own dry spell, the mere pressure of fingertips on her bare skin could have made her lose herself, but Cammy gave her so much more than that. The hungry approach that Cammy showed to eating her pussy out made Chun-Li struggle to hold herself still and steady as she focused on giving it all back in kind, amazed by the sensations and excitement that at long last swelled up through her. This was what she had been craving for so long, what she'd needed with more desperation than she knew what to do with, and she held nothing back as she gave herself up to the sensations, greedily seeking all the pleasure she could get.

Putting all of the dog stuff out of her mind, Chun-Li focused on Cammy, finding it easy not to be able to think about anything else as the overwhelming sensations excited her into surrender and bliss. She worked hard at keeping it that way, squirming through the excitement she felt as she kept her attention up, her eager tongue and even squirming fingers pushing into Cammy and working at driving her wild with excitement. There was so much about this that she had been without for too damn long, and now that Chun-Li was finally in a position to enjoy herself she wasn't going to stop for anything, pressing eagerly and boldly onward in pursuit of pleasure and intimacy.

Thew one thing both women could agree on was that they needed this. Needed each other. It had been too long for both of them, two career agents of the law, martial arts warriors who simply weren't like other people, their demons and pasts hanging over them and oddly uniting them in their shared hatred of Shadaloo. There was so much that kept them isolated, but together, they just clicked, all of those problems and differences they had to everyone else not applying to each other, and that made it all the easier for them to sink together into acceptance and ecstasy.

It made Cammy feel a bit awful, given the fact that she was about to try and sell Chun-Li out to her dog if she could get away with it. There was a connection here, a desire to genuinely be with her and to explore the idea of a relationship together. It was wrong to now be thinking about this around everything else, but she couldn't help herself; if she cared about Chun-Li then why wouldn't she want to share something she loved? There was no way a relationship was going to work if the idea of fucking a dog wasn't going to play. Confession? That would have made it a problem, would have made Chun-Li panic and isolated her from her. No, she needed to let Chun-Li feel what she'd felt. Cammy wasn't into it at first herself, after all.

Through the process of eating Chun-Li's pussy and bearing down upon her so aggressively, Cammy began to form her plan, knew she needed to bear down upon her with as much unapologetic pleasure as she could possibly give her. She needed to press onward without hesitation or mercy, to overwhelm her with orgasms and leave her pleasure-wracked and overloaded with so much excitement that not only would she be weaker and easier to entice, but she'd be so sensitive and needy that the pleasure of getting fucked by Fergus would only be that much harder to fight. She just hoped that Chun-Li would enjoy this enough to absolve Cammy of the guilt she worried she'd be lingering on the edge of.

Happily getting lost in the pleasure of being devoured like this, all that Chun-Li focused on was the bliss, as she was devoured to orgasm after orgasm. It was startling how eager Cammy was as she ate her pussy through multiple exciting, powerful orgasms, driving her down without end and leaving her a writhing mess atop him. She ate Cammy out to orgasms aplenty too, but not nearly as many and not nearly as intensely, as Cammy moved tirelessly to bring about her pleasurable end as hard as she could. Every orgasm that surged through Chun-Li's body was another powerful swell of need and excitement for the weary warrior, who found herself burning up in so much pleasure she couldn't keep track of it.,

"Let me get you off too," she whined, not wanting to complain about all the orgasms she was being given, but she was startled by how well Cammy went at her. Chun-Li didn't know for certain what all of this was, but it wasn't the desperation of someone so lonely that the first chance to touch someone sent them spinning out of control in the throes of panic and need, that much was clear. The pressure was intense and refused to let up, and Chun-Li was as excited as she was surprised, the burning sensations shivering through her until finally she could take no more.

The smell of sex carried on the air, and with the door open, it wasn't too long before Fergus caught sight of the aroma again, curious and wanting, but having been told to stay away. It helped set the perfect balance in nervous hesitation, keeping the dog away until Chun-Li was so thoroughly eaten out and drunk on orgasms that she was absolutely helpless when he trotted into the room, Cammy hearing the footsteps and tightening up in excitement as she braced herself for what was to come. "Fergus, come here, boy. I've got something for you."

"Cammy, what--" Chun-Li was not ready for this at all, as the powerful thighs wrapped tight around her head, shoving her face down right into Cammy's pussy as her hips bucked forward and she fucked the exhausted woman's face eagerly, silencing her complaints.

"Come get up on the bed and right in here, my favorite boy." Cammy spread out Chun-Li's pussy lips as the dog climbed up onto the bed, seeking the smells that he was all riled up by. Cammy took hold of his cock, as direct and shameless as she could be about what she wanted now as she took him of him and guided him forward, tugging his cock into position as he mounted Chun-Li, guided to penetrate her by the helping hand of Cammy guiding him right into Chun-Li's pussy, his big dick sinking into the very slick and needy hole without trouble at all.

Nervous howls of panic, anger, surprise, and pleasure made themselves known against Cammy's mound, as Chun-Li felt herself penetrated by the infuriatingly big, warm dog cock, something that gave her way more sensation than she could have ever wanted. But she couldn't say anything with Cammy's sudden betrayal keeping her helpless and buried down between her legs, forced to just feel the pressure upon her with nothing to do about it, struggling and squirming down in bubbling anger against her.

With the slick, hot pussy hugging tightly to his cock, Fergus did the only thing he knew how to do: fuck. He thrust eagerly into the tight hole, fucking her looser as he pushed forward, remaining proudly mounted atop Chun-Li and thinking only about doing what he had been told to do, what he was supposed to do. His owner told him to and guided him into place, and for the eager dog that was really all he needed. That and, of course, the embrace of a hot pussy to beg him onward, as he shoved forward, his knot pressing against her puffy mound with each push forward. Chun-Li's pussy felt new to him, felt desperate, and he was all too happy after the smell of it drove him mad to indulge in this chaos.

"I'm sorry I had to do it this way, Chun-Li, but I need you to understand how good Fergus's cock is," Cammy moaned, continuing to hump her face aggressively. "I fuck my dog. It's true, I was lonely, but not as lonely with him in my life, and he's kept me so well fucked. I know it's wrong, but maybe once you feel how good it is, you'll forgive me for what I did. I just care about you so much, and I need you to see this part of my life, and to understand how good it feels. But if I told you about it, you would have run away without giving it a fair thought." As she justified herself, she started to lick and kiss all over Chun-Li's clitoris, seeking to keep up the pleasure and adoration, apologetic but eager to make something work as she threw everything at the wall in hope that something stuck, that she could maybe help Chun-Li understand.

There was nothing in this world that could have felt more confusing and intense than being fucked by a dog. Chun-Li didn't know how to handle it, as Fergus's thrusts grew faster and harder, the pressure bearing down upon her proving harder by the minute to handle and feel her way through. This was far and away more raw than anything she'd ever felt before, and it left her conflicted. On one hand, Cammy had clearly been plotting this and she wasn't too happy about it. On the other, Cammy's 'logic' was sound, if a bit inconsiderate. But then above those factors and of great importance was the pleasure.

Fuck, the pleasure. Chun-Li couldn't believe how good this felt. Maybe it was that she'd just been what was probably years without a dick inside of her. Maybe Fergus was just that fucking amazing. It didn't matter; Chun-Li was getting fucked so hard and so well that she couldn't think straight, and her desperate eating out of Cammy's pussy took a desperate turn as she began to shower her with aggressive oral praise, working as hard as she could to eat her out with everything she had under the sudden, unquestioning bliss of being fucked like this. It felt better than it had any right to and she could only feel the burning need for more overtake her as she kept it up, kept her head down and her tongue working overtime to lap at Cammy's pussy and show it all of her love.

Benefiting from all this confusion and betrayal was simple old Fergus, whose sole goal here was just to fuck the pretty lady as hard as he could, panting heavily as he stood over her, cock pounding into her tight pussy with a nice, steady speed, strength behind every thrust. Cammy's tongue occasionally dragged down along his cock, something that made him all excited and loud about the pleasure he was feeling as he moved onward, greedily taking all he could get while just doing his job, happily providing the pleasure he'd been urged to. He was a simple dog, a dog who liked to fuck women and did it well. It was a lot of why Cammy loved him so much. Here, he was in his element completely, and able to provide her with enough pleasure to keep her sated and writhing under his touch.

"You're coming around," Cammy bragged, feeling the moans rumbling against her skin through the aggressive, sloppy kisses, as Chun-Li remained muffled by her tight grip, squirming hotly about atop her. This was where she wanted to be, having the woman she was starting to find sparks with fucked on top of her by her dog. It was insane that this was where she would want to be, but it was as right as anything else in Cammy's life now, just a part of her life and what she wanted, coming together perfectly to keep her moaning under her own pleasure as she focused primarily on assaulting Chun-Li's clit. "And just you wait until you feel his knot."

Even muffled, the panicked howl of, "His what?" shone through clearly, as Chun-Li had only a second of warning before the inevitable. Fergus slammed forward, howling in excitement as his orgasm struck, but before he came he happily shoved forward, burying his cock all the way inside of her, so deep that his swollen knot followed, the throbbing bulb driven brutally forward and filling Chun-Li up with a penetration thicker than she'd ever felt before. As his locked-in cock began to fire off shot after shot of hot dog spunk deep into her pussy and her womb, Chun-Li shouted and thrashed, surprised by the sensations she felt and losing herself to her own orgasmic peak, thrashing hotly atop Cammy in disbelief at what she felt, while Cammy in turn came from the excitement and squirmed beneath her, much less intense but no less excited.

The legs released her head, and as Cammy slipped out from underneath Chun-Li, the knotted woman slumped down limply, feeling defeated, confused, whimpering in shame and guilt over how good this felt. 'It's so wrong," she whined. "It's so... This isn't--it feels so good and it shouldn't!"

"Imagine how insane it was not having someone you cared about to guide you through it. Fergus and I just kind of happened." Cammy sat down in front of Chun-Li, pulling her head up slowly and slipping down then to halfway lie underneath her, but properly this time, smiling brightly and caressing her face. "But you look like you enjoyed it. It's okay, you can admit it to me; I'm already a dog fucker, I won't judge."

"He's locked inside of me now, isn't he?" Chun-Li whimpered.

"He's not going anywhere for a while. But that's not what I asked you."

"It felt amazing. I... I can see why you would want to do this, and why you'd want to... to show me." She bit her lip, staring nervously at Cammy before whining, "Thank you."

Cammy responded with eager kisses, taking advantage of how Chun-Li wasn't going fucking anywhere for the time being to make out with her softly. "Fergus likes you, too. It's okay; we can cuddle while you're knotted, and once he's able to pull out, I'll stick my butt up high in the air and let him take me while I eat his cum out of you. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds better than it has any right to," Chun-Li confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. I Got My Signals Crossed

When Laura invited herself to stay at Cammy's place, Cammy was more than a little nervous about it. She was glad to see Laura come all the way from Brazil to visit, but she would have been willing to put Laura up in a hotel room more than she would have been willing to let her stay in her house, nervous about what Fergus might try to do. Chun-Li had been back to visit her new girlfriend and their canine stud a few times since, and Cammy was worried Fergus would come to understand that guests meant sex, given how few other people were ever over, and how excited he was to see Chun-Li come around. But Laura had been insistent on sleeping at her house instead of a hotel, citing the cost in a way that Cammy couldn't quite talk her out of, before finally relenting and bringing her home.

Laura was about five seconds in the door when Fergus dashed over, eagerly rushing to meet the new guest, who made excited sounds and pressed against her hand eagerly, delighted by the new guest. "What a big boy!" Laura gasped, quickly dropping her bags and squatting down to come closer to eye level with the dog, scratching him behind the ears. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Fergus," Cammy said, already very tense given how quickly Fergus had darted over toward Laura, giving her hand lots of licks as he panted heavily. The last thing Cammy needed today was her dog to get an erection in front of her guest and completely ruin everything. "His name is Fergus. He's a stray I took in."

"Oh you told me about that! The cat woman finally came around." Laura smirked, both hands caressing and scratching along the happy, energetic dog's head and neck. "You're a good boy aren't you, Fergus?" He barked in approval and gave her cheek a lick, which for a normal person would have been just a gesture of affection, but Laura responded in a fashion Cammy was not even remotely prepared for as she stuck her own tongue out and met Fergus's licks, giving an open mouth kiss to the big dog she just met as she shifted in closer, snuggling up against him and getting friendlier with a dog than almost anyone Cammy had ever met, with the only exceptions being herself and Chun-Li, which did not make for a reassuring situation.

And yet as Cammy watched on in frustration, she felt a flare of jealousy begin to take hold of her more than worry. Jealousy for both of them really; on one hand Fergus being so immediately taken with another woman and not even coming over to her, his lover and owner, while also eyeing Laura, the Brazilian bombshell with her gorgeous body, with deep envy. She wasn't the least bit pleased with her dog right now, watching tense and nervous as she beheld the pressure of watching her dog and her guest start to get along more than she was comfortable with. It didn't help matters that the idea of a woman as hot as Laura getting fucked and knotted by Fergus was a mental image she couldn't shake once she got to thinking about it, nervous and overwhelmed by the pressure lingering upon her now.

Laura kept making out with Cammy's dog for a bit longer than anyone reasonably should have even if it were just a show of affection from another culture. Was it? Cammy didn't know. She couldn't stop watching, and she didn't want to say anything in case somehow this was. It was the reasonable idea to consider, at least compared to the idea of Laura being another dog fucker. Cammy wasn't going to make an assumption like that of anyone, especially since even if she were to think of someone like that, acting on that or hinting at it would likely only expose Cammy to someone who didn't actually have sex with dogs, because why would Laura do that? Cammy was going to just keep quiet, going to keep this to herself and ignore the unfortunate and insane reality of what she was doing. It would have been madness.

“I'm glad you two are already getting along,” Cammy said, trying to shirk away from it. “But come on, Laura, I'll show you where you're sleeping tonight.”

“Aw, but he's so warm,” Laura purred, sighing and steadying herself upright again. “But okay, yes, let's go.” She picked her bags up and followed Cammy in, the dog now following after her excitedly, to Cammy's growing frustration. But it was fine. It would have to be fine. Somehow, this was all going to be okay, and Cammy was going to feel like the whole situation was going to clear itself up just fine, if she only kept going and waited for things to get more normal.  
***************************  
Cammy had "gone to the bathroom" for about the fourth time in a half hour, cfonstantly peeking out toward the living room. Ther flare of jealousy that had washed over her in seeing Fergus get so interested in their guest had just done to Cammy something she couldn't fight against any longer: she needed to get something for herself and enjoy Fergus's love again, and nothing was going to stop her from it. All of these trips and checks had nothing to do with needing the bathrom and everything to do with wanting to wait until Laura was asleep, to be absolutely sure she was going to be safe now. "Good night Laura, I'm going to sleep now," Cammy said softly, and didn't receive any response. It was the indication she had been hoping for, sighing in relief as she pulled back and started on toward the bedroom again.

Fergus lay on the bed, curled up at the foot of it. He was napping, and Cammy had been happy to let Fergus keep napping for as long as it took for Cammy to be sure about what she was doing. And now, everything seemed ready to go. She crawled into bed slowly, stripping her clothes off and licking her lips as she settled comfortably down onto the bed. "Wake up, boy," Cammy moaned softly, prodding Fergus and watching as he began to rise up. When Cammy woke him up on her bed there was only ever one thing she could havei n mind, and Fergus got every excited as his head rose and he saw his owner completely naked in front of him, shifting into position on the bed and urging him forward. Her tongue hung out, which had become the symbol for wanting to blow him, and Fergus was all too happy to oblige.

The dog lay down on his side beside Cammy, his cock slowly emerging from its sheath thick and ready. Cammy got her hand around Fergus's shaft and began to lick the tip as she helped urge him out, urge him into hardness under her touch. "Remember who loves you, boy," she moaned, appreciative for his presence and his warmth as she got his cock out nad leaned into the madness, getting her lips around his head and starting to suck him down. She knew that her jealousy was silly, knew she was a fool for thinking there was anything to worry about with Fergus, but she was still muchmore comfortable and ready when she was able to enjoy her dog's touch and savour his closeness. A good fuck would help ease away her worries.

The hand not grasping her dog's cock sank down between her legs, as Cammy got right to owrk at tending to herself, her pussy slick and her body ready to enjoy the pleasures awaiting her. Cammy tended to her lusts like it was just a normal night, trying her best not to think about her attractive guest as she just took this on like it was any other night, sucking on her dog's big dick and fingering herself in preparation for round two when he'd fuck her, something that always went by a little easier when she had ample preparation and his cock was coated in thick layers of her spit. All according to plan, all just as she needed it to be.

Cammy's head worked back and forth in steady, loving motions along the cock, treating it to the most thorough and loving oral she could give him. There was a wonderful, firm need to do her best to keep him happy guiding her motions now, as she worked to suck him off and treat him to all the love and affection she could muster without completely losing sight of her aims, keeping herself steady and composed even as she opened herself up to madness and ruin through the excitement of having her way with Fergus. he was so eager to be pleased, and Cammy was right there to give him his nightly indulgnece, to treat him to the same affection and sweetness that he had grown to love, all under her confident touch. Cammy knew what Fergus liked, and as she sucked him off her mind was full of reminders of just how much better it made her as a lover than any other woman could be.

But even as she worked to prove to Fergus that she was the only woman he needed to worry about--aside from when Chun-Li visited--her head spun with dizzying, delightful visions and lurid imaginings of Laura, the leggy, gorgeous guest sleeping two rooms away, down on her hands and knees getting fucked by Fergus. Or crawled underneath a similarly mounted Cammy, sucking on her clit while Fergus fucked her tight pussy, before happily sucking all of the cum out of her. Cammy was in a relationship now, and she knew these ideas and thoughts were a betrayal of her love for Chun-Li, but she couldn't rationalize them away as she continued to fingerfuck herself, getting off on the ideas even as guilt flared up inside of her and she found herself having to come close to close with the increasingly frank reality of her lust.

Her sucking became more erratic as the hazy thoughts gripped her and refused tro let go. Her head raced sloppily back and forth, and she didn't even know when she'd taken Fergus into her throat or how long he'd been there, btu she wasn't going to stop now, wasn't going to hold back even fi she was supposed to be trying to keep quiet. It was difficult to keep her head on straight, to keep her thoughts focused on what she was supposed to be doing as the guilty lust got the better of her, and Cammy knew for certain that she was completely out of control as she tried to handle this all, tried to balance her jealous want and her desire to be a gracious host, to be a good girlfriend, and to slide those shorts down Laura's gorgeous legs and drink. It was an infuriating mess of conflicting emotions that made it harder and harder for Cammy to think straight, and she felt helpless trying to handle it all as she gave herself up to it all completely.

At least she came hard from it all, body shuddering under the sudden rush of sensation and pleasure crashing down onto her as she spun out of control, shivering in delighted bliss as her fingers pushed deep inisde of her spasming hole and her hips lifted up off the floor. She moaned loudly, happy to give herself up to this pleasure as Fergus in turn came inside of her mouth, letting her guzzle down the thick, potent loud of her loyal dog, loving how far gone she was that she could enjoy such a depraved treat from her favorite animal in the whole world. She loved every second of being treated to this messy delight, drawing slowly back and moaning softly as she lay there for a moment and just savoured Fergus's closeness.

But she couldn't stay like that for long. "Okay boy, are you ready for more?" she asked, shifting onto her side and starting on toward getting onto all fours, eager to be mounted. "Now that we're ready, we can--" Cammy stopped dead as she heard the creak of a floorboard. Someone was moving around. Shit. It must have been Laura. Cammy grabbed a blanket and threw it clumsily over herself as she lay her head down onto the pillow and pretended to be asleep, heart racing as she panicked, worried Laura might come in to see something untoward. Or maybe even cockblock her. Cammy wasn't sure which was worse.

The sound of approaching footsteps continued, and Fergus began to drift toward the door curiously, which at least menat Cammy wasn't going to be found in a compromising position, but it implied even worse coming as the doorknob began to shake a little bit. "Cammy?" called a voice. Laura's voice. Oh no. Cammy's heart was going to pound righto ut of her chest as she lay there, wondering why Laura would possibly need her for anything. The door opened slowly, and Laura whispered, "Fergus? Fergus, come here boy." She clicked her tongue a little, and the dog happily pattered out while Cammy lay there a seemingly still and motionless lump, but beneath her blankets she was trembling in panic. Why would Laura call out Fergus? What could she possibly have needed with any of this? It sounded too insane to believe, and Cammy found herself absolutely terrified as she began to rise up slowly and drift toward the door to find out what was happening.

Cammy stayed still, nervously trapped in tohught as she let whatever was transpiring out there begin to settle into place, worried that Laura might have been fucking her dog. It was a thought she couldn't shake, one that made her twist nervously as she lay there and wondered how to handle this, tense and frustrated as the thoughts washed over her. More mental images folowed, frustrating visions of sweet debauchery that looked too appealing for Cammy to be comfortable with, her thighs growing wetter and stickier as she pondered the implications and insanity of it all. She was helpless now, the way fraught with panic as she lay there wondering how to handle any of the news she was receiving, and the simple answer was, she couldn't.

Finally, aftrer a few minutes, Cammy felt bold enough to rise up from her bed and begin to sneak her way down the hall. Unlike Laura, Cammy knew how to move through her own home in a way that created no noise at all, letting her deftly move about and sneak up on Laura to find out what she was doing without immediately drawing attention to herself. But what she found was not exactly the sort of thing she could continue to be proud in the face of.

Down on her hands and knees, Laura was completely naked, settled comfortably on the loving room floor with Fergus heavy atop her, thrusting greedily forward and panting heavily as he took to fucking her senseless. "Oh, your cock is so big! You're even better than my neighborhood dogs, Fergus. Such a good boy! Let's keep this secret from Cammy, and I'll let you fuck me every night I"m here." Her voice quivered with excitement as she took on the steady pounding form Fergus, savouring the rough treatment and the throbbing heights of excitement that were just absolutely irresistible. Laura was lost to the hot, primal indulgence of getting fucked by a big dog cock and nothing else in the world was going to bother her now.

Cammy couldn't believe her eyes as she soaked it in, peering from the edge of the wall at the sight of her house guest handling Fergus like a pro. Laura was clearly used to the thrill of being fucked by a dog, taking Fergus on without hesitation and showing off how well she could handle it, her allusions to her 'neighborhood dogs' evoking so many imaghes that made Cammy's legs tremble as she was so utterly torn between the many, many things going on here. Laura's treachery with Fergus, Fergus fucking another woman, Cammy's impure thoughts for someone other than Chun-Li and their agreed-upon exception of Fergus... It was madness, and she couldn't handle it anymore, stumbling out with glistening thighs and staring hotly forward.

"Cammy!" Laura gasped, shuddering as she stared up at her in panic. "Oh no,. C-Cammy, I'm so fucking sorry, I'm not--I know this looks really bad, but I promise, there's a good reason for this." Even as she spoke, though, her voice trembled with pleasure, electrified and quivering through the heat of getting fucked like this, loving every second of being taken and expressing a completely shameless rush of something primal and hot, something that could not be tamed. Laura was so turned on, and Fergus was fucking her just right, setting her alight and leaving her feeling guilty about how blatant she was being.

Cammy just kept moving forward, ignoring Laura's words entirely. She acted on impulse, driven by more tension and heat that she knew how to handle and finding it impossible to keep herself contained nay lohnger, all restraint melting away as she dropped to her knees and shoved her lips hotly against Laura's, the two naked woman kissing as Cammy showed off her intent and her purpose. Laura's eyes widened, as the taste of dog cum lingering in Cammy's mouth told the visitor all she needed to know about her hostess, and it helped her ease into the sloppy thrill of kissing Cammy, of losing control as both fo them completely lost control to the excitement, ready to surrender themselves to the madness.of whatever had taken hold of them now. They clung to one another tightly, leaned in close and losing control as the hot writhing of their bodies lost them, Cammy grabbing Laura's dangling breasts and kneading them while Laura reached a hand around back to grab at Cammy's firm, perfectly sculpted ass.

There was a certain special kind of lack of shame behind the way they gave into these hungers that only helped further fuel the delirious thrills of losing control. Cammy kissed Laura desperately, happy to give in to the lust and the want as she felt Laura in turn leaning into her otuch and losing control eagerly, the thrill of completely abandoning all sense of decency for this depraved thrill guiding both of them down deeper. Cammy lost herself happily to the kiss, moaning into Laura's lips as she abandoned all the decency and shame that should have held onto her tightly, knowing she was cheating on Chun-Li but too deep into the want to care right now.

"I'll let Fergus keep fucking you because you look like you're enjoying yourselves and because I trust you. But you're going to have to earn it," Cammy cooed, rising back up to her feet and grabbing the back of Laura's head, her thighs spreading out as she guided the woman into place. Laura understood what was happening immediately, shivering as the intent caught hold of her and she leaned her head forward, happily dragging her tongue up Cammy's slit as she gave the blonde exactly what she wanted, eyes twinkling with shameless glee as she accepted something exciting and heavy onto herself. With needy moans, the two settled into a rhythm, all driven along by Fergus, who reliably just kept to fucking and doing everything expected of him, like a good boy should. He was happy to give up to the pleasure, opening herself to the heat and excitement that came from being taken by a dog, letting that in turn fuel her sloppy oral as she spun out of control.

Cammy rocked back and forth, shivering in throbbing delight as she let her body succumb to the desperate touch that Laura was so eager to ply her with. "You can handle pussy almost as well as you can handle a dog fucking you," Cammy moaned, biting her lip as her hand tightened on the back of Laura's head and she gripped her firmly, unable to keep herself from opening up all sense of madness to the excitement gripping her. She was happy to be here, shivering under the heat and want that came from watching Laura get fucked by Fergus. It was so open and shameless, driven by something pure and hot that just felt right to her, and she was happy to let herself bewcome overwhelmed by it, happy to let her body succumb inch by inch to the heat and the bliss.

Fergus, to his credit, was beyond all of the more complicated factors, caring only about having some fun and fucking someone, his hips hammering away as he took to pounding Laura and making a new friend, unaware of the deeper implications of Cammy having sex with Laura or any of that. He just felt the hot, tight, needy pussy begging him for more and he couldn't hold himself back from just thrusting away, his cock pounding into Laura happily. He was a simple boy, and he was just happy to enjoy the most basic and enticing of sensations as he pushed on hotly. It suitd the girls just fine, as Laura shoved back against his hard, quick thrusts and accepted his pounding like a pro, eager to be taken and overwhelmed by all of the heat and the fire burning within Fergus.

As she was sloppily and desperately eaten out by a needy and apologetic Laura, Cammy felt herself sinking deeper into the surrender and acceptance of something too good to be true. She moaned, feeling the tongue deftly licking along her needy pussy and loving every second of it. The realization she was enjoying here as Laura laid into her was much more than she'd been expecting, some world class oral delights hitting her hard and washing away all the shame she should have felt, ready to just accept what was happening and sort out the finer points of the problem at another time. For now, she just focused on enjoying the pleasure and accepting the shame sure to come with opening herself up to this all.

Stuck in the middle nad loving every second of it, Laura surrendered happily to all of the pressure burning her up, at once working her hips back to meet Fergus's thrusts and embracing the utter lack of shame to be found in her position and the fun she had getting fucked by a dog, while also trying her best to eat Cammy out with genuine, thankful fervor, wanting so badly for Cammy to know that she was happy to be allowed to fuck her hung dog, and genuinely wanting a piece of Cammy herself, the hot and leggy blonde definitely appealing to Laura for being all the right kinds of hot. There was no shame behind her direct, shameless motions, and she was happy to give in to everything, a needy wreck rocking back and forth as she gave her body to the madness and let nothing stop her.

Fergus just kept on thruysting like a good boy, right up to that final sweet, powerful moment when he lost control, howling excitedly as he slammed forward, driving his knot without warning into Laura's pussy. A less prepared woman would have panicked, but an experienced dog slut like Laura reveled in it, moaning shameless as she felt the knot lock her in, happy to instead just offer herself up to the flood of cum pumping deep into her needy, desperate cunt and filling her womb, unable to do anything but still feeling absolutely incredible. Her sloppy and desperate final moments of oral indulgence in turn drove Cammy over the edge too, the blonde stumbling back and falling down to the floor, seizing Laura's lips again and kissing her hungrily, eager to make the most of the moment while she had the time to do it.

“One day,” Laura moaned into her kiss, “You're going to come to Brazil. And we're going to get gangbanged together by my neighborhood dogs. You got that, chica?”

Cammy didn't know how to say no, even if she would have wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Chapter 4

Chun-Li was two minds about Laura as she stood on the woman's doorstep, carrying her luggage and standing beside her girlfriend with Fergus behind them, panting happily. On one hand, Laura was a cheating bitch who had come over to her girlfriend's place and fucked her. And fucked Fergus too, for that matter! On the other, seeing Laura greet them in tiny shorts and a crop top falling over her ample chest was a difficult sight to see without feeling at least something begin to bubble up inside of her. Frustrating as this whole mess was, Laura was undoubtedly attractive and there was just no way around that fact as she stood before her.

"You made it," Laura said, pulling Cammy into a hug, then Chun-Li too, immediately familiar and handsy with her. "Please, come in, come in." She stepped back and let the girls walk in, giving a sway of her hips as she drew back, only to squat down past the girls and let Fergus walk up to her. "I'm glad you made it too," she purred, slipping the dog some tongue, and he was all too happy to kiss her again. "How was the flight?"

"The flight was fine," Cammy said. "It was hard to keep Fergus in a cage the whole time, but he was a good boy. We'll come back and reward him after we're done." She followed Laura, who led them into the bedroom, toward an oversized bed. Laura had no guest room, and for Cammy that was pretty alright, but as she looked over to Chun-Li, Cammy noticed her girlfriend wasn't quite as comfortable with all of this. "Chun-Li?'

"Yeah, I can see why Cammy cheated on me with you," Chun-Li said, looking Laura up and down. It put some colour into Cammy's cheeks, as the blonde had thought they were finally past all of that now and things would be okay, but Chun-Li went right back to the same bitterness of old. "I hope you're ready to make up for that."

Laura wasn't nearly so discouraged or perturbed by Chun-Li's frustration or her jealousy, instead deciding to reach out toward Chun-Li, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her in tight, hands on her ass as she slipped her some tongue too. Neither Chun-Li nor Cammy was expecting that, watching as Laura got immediately affectionate with the woman who was very clearly here to cause some trouble for her. "I'm going to make it up to you all trip, chica. That's the only bed, so we're going to get nice and familiar real soon." She smiled, fondling Chun-Li a bit more as the confused and startled woman stood in confusion and surprise. "Oh by the way... Nice ass, police lady."

Left standing confused and completely thrown off her balance by that movement, Chun-Li stood mouth agape, while a smirking Cammy looked at her flush and startled girlfriend. "She's something, isn't she? I knew you'd like her once you got to meet her." Deciding to get a bit more playful, she stepped up to Chun-Li and gave her ass a pat too. "And she's right about your butt, by the way."

The idea of a vacation with the woman who Cammy had ended up fucking when Chun-Li was away was already such a weird prospect, especially with the topic of dog fucking being such a big part of it. But even with the idea of getting gangbanged by strange dogs on the docket, the idea of Laura making shameless moves on her and getting her to forgive her through flirting was the most confusing part of this by far. It didn't help that Laura was so fucking hot, either.  
***************************  
"Do you think Fergus will be okay?" Cammy asked as she set some food in front of him. "I don't want him to get lonely, and we're going to having all this fun without him." Cammy wasn't really asking about his well being and they knew it; Chun-Li and Laura could tell her problem was in the issue of having fun with other dogs who weren't Fergus. Cammy was in deep with the thrill of sex with dogs, but it was always with her dog. Fergus was her 'boyfriend', and treated as just as big a part of her relationship as Chun-Li was. This would impact all of that.

"He'll be fine, chica," Laura said, patting Cammy on the butt. "He'll understand, and you'll just come back and love him afterward."

Chun-Li nodded. "I have to agree with her. It's not hurting him. He's still your boy, and he'll understand that." She slipped up into her 'casual' clothes, and there was nothing particularly street about the nice suit with a pencil skirt that Chun-Li wore. Underneath, her skirt was a private little surprise the girls were in on and the dogs could find out; with no panties on and holes torn in her pantyhose, Chun-Li offered up immediate access to her holes.

Cammy had put on her usual green leotard, something easy to tug to the side and offer herself up through, while Laura remained in her crop top and tiny shorts. Both of them were more than ready for what was to come, ready to get fucked and to play along with the plan in mind. Laura promised to take them down to some rougher parts of the city and have some fun with dogs. Exactly the kind of fun date for a trio of bestiality-loving fighters, and they didn't hesitate at all to get in on it and to have their fun.

With a solemn nod, Cammy gave him one last kiss. "I love you, boy. We'll be back later." Rising up to her feet, she looked to the other woman, readying herself with a sigh. "I'm ready if you two are."

"I've been ready to see you two take some strange knots for two weeks now," Laura said, shameless and smirking as she guided the girls out the door and toward the most crazy and wild experience of their lives.

Laura led them to a pretty run-down and rough part of town. It wasn't all that far from the nice parts of town, distressingly; just beyond the places sanitized and meant for tourists lay a stark contrast. Laura led them through the streets and around the area, keeping an eye out for 'her boys', as she called them. Nobody was really out in the street to see them or bother them, as Laura walked about with one goal in mind, unable to be disturbed or shaken now from her pursuit for what she sought.

Finally, she found it. Kneeling down on beside two mutts, she gave each of them a tongue kiss. They were bulky, implacable, and immediately got excited as she led them off, waving for the girls to follow. Cammy and Chun-Li watched at how obedient the dogs were, how readily they followed the woman. "I have a lot of dogs around these parts who know me," Laura said, smiling brightly. "I always give them some food when I pass, and them when I can. They tend to love me for that."

The idea of just having a steady slate of wild dogs she could fuck and indulge with was such a bizarre twist that nobody was ready for, Cammy and Chun-Li took it in stride, following Laura as she got a sultry sway in her hips through the delight of walking these dogs alongside her. Neither woman could keep her eyes off the way of Laura' ass as she moved, Chun-Li frustrated by just how easily she gave up to all of this and fell under her alluring spell. How could she have been so easily thrown and turned on?

Laura led the girls and the dogs into an abandoned warehouse. Not the most romantic of locations for just about anything, but it was probably the best place to do it. A scantily clad woman leading a pack of dogs into her home was not a good look, and this way gave them somewhere private to do what they needed to do, as dismal a sight as it was.

"Okay, you two stay here and get these boys nice and ready," Laura said, smiling as she led them in. "I'm going to go get some more of my favorite hunks from around the neighborhood to make sure we can have all the fun we need." Laura swayed her way back out again, leaving Chun-Li and Cammy to stare down at the panting, eager dogs standing in front of them.

Looking down at the big mutt only made Cammy feel even more aware than ever that the plan here involved having sex with a dog that wasn't Fergus, and Cammy still wasn't exactly sure how she felt about all of that, looking down at him and accepting the weirdness of this beautiful and kind of insane moment before her. "Is it right to do this?" Cammy asked, even as she began to sink down toward her knees and prepare for herself for the insanity she was about to indulge in. "I'm excited, but... Fergus."

"I think so. Come on Cam, just relax and enjoy this." Chun-Li was a bit biased here though; she had to show up Laura. Had to compete with that dark skinned bombshell and impress Cammy more than she did, a tall task that she felt herself ready to give in to for all of the pressure that came with it. Cammy followed after her, as they guided the dogs down to the floor and rolling onto their backs. Their legs went up in the air and their rock hard cocks stood eager before the girls, and the time to act was now. They pushed forward, moaning in wicked, wanton embrace as they began to service the dicks, hands wrapping around the bases of their shafts and tongues dragging upward.

Cammy didn't let her nervousness hold her back at all in the way she leaned into this idea and accepted something pretty crazy upon herself. She wanted nothing more than to give up to the idea of having a good time and enjoying herself, even if she was on the other side of the world, fucking strange dogs in an abandoned warehouse. She focused in on the smiling dog lying on his back and looking at her eagerly, whose cock throbbed in her grasp as she gave it kisses all over, trying to get into the groove. She could feel the lust within her, she just needed to find and harness it properly, needed to get into the right frame of mind to get fucked and not worry about anything other than pure surrender and heat.

Deciding to just completely forsake all decency, Chun-Li embraced the wrongness of this situation and all that came with it. She wrapped her lips around the head of the cock and pushed quickly down, embracing urgency and hunger as she got right on to sucking the big dick and letting true desire take hold of her. To give up like this was an ecstasy, a break from everything sane or restrained for the sake of accepting true surrender and submission. Her mouth slurped around the thick shaft as she sank in deeper, hungrier, giving herself up to the sensations hotter and firmer by the second. Eager submission came all too ready to Chun-Li, whose mouth was prepared to indulge utterly, to give up everything now to this bliss and this heat.

Looking over to her girlfriend was all that Cammy really needed to get in to it, her thighs pressing together as she watched her girlfriend sucking on a big dog dick. That was the kind of thing that could make Cammy forsake everything, and she embraced the pleasure, greedily pushing down to take the cock into her mouth and give her own strange canine partner the same affection and love that Chun-Li gave hers. It was of the utmost importance now to Cammy that she give in to this and have some fun, this whole vacation a sorely needed exploration of a lot of things she had been waiting for, and she took them all on here now.

Which left the two lovers to happily service a pair of hung dogs together, heads bobbing in steady time as they shared in the love and the heated sensations. Working steadily in motions back and forth along the big shaft, they offered themselves up to thrill of this unexpected situation. They made the most of their lustful advances as they sucked the big cocks down, embracing all of the pleasure awaiting them and letting nothing hold them back from this indulgence now. The throbbing cocks begged them on harder, and the panting of the dogs accepting this pleasure from a pair of hungry women throwing themselves at them made for a richly indulgent situation they couldn't help but embrace fully.

Deep in the thrall now of sucking cock, Cammy began to forget all about her worries and frustrations, focusing in solely on the pleasure awaiting her, the chance to indulge and serve. She looked over to Chun-Li, watching as her girlfriend undid the buttons on her top clumsily amid her cocksucking, and the idea of all this raw pleasure before them made for something spectacular and indulgent, something that only needed her continued advance and surrender to make happen. So she let this pleasure take firmer hold, let her steady advance burn hotter and ache within her with the pulse of something relentless and potent. A certain kind of perfection ensued as she fell into the frame of mind where this all just lined up perfectly.

When the dogs came with loud howls, the girls were ready for it. The cum filled their mouths and they took it in stride, moaning as they moved very precariously up from the cocks and even used their fingers to keep the gooey seed in their mouths, making sure to be nothing but careful as they shoved against a sudden, potent kiss together, shoving the cum into each others' mouths. Hands grabbed at one another, holding on tight as they embraced the throbbing pulse of desire that now ruled them so hotly.

Laura arrived with more boys in tow. "Enjoy yourselves?" she purred, surrounded by a mob of four more dogs of various breeds and sizes, all eager and bouncing around her with an excitement that seemed absolutely infectious. Several of them were licking at her legs or her hands in pursuit of affection, and Cammy and Chun-Li were struck by just how easily she commanded a whole pack of stray dogs. They could get Fergus to cooperate fine, but he was one loyal dog who lived with them. Laura was able to keep wild dogs in check with the power of her body alone, and she used it to good effect here. "Well I'm back, and I brought some friends with me, and they--"

Laura was cut off by several hot, excited moans, as she looked down at one dog who had hopped up into place and dove between her legs, licking at her bared thighs and her shorts with aggression and need in mind. Certainly unable to keep herself from giving in, Laura hooked her fingers into her clothes and shoved them down, letting her shorts and the undergarments beneath drop to the floor so she could open herself up to this pleasure directly.

The dog pushed forward, burying his muzzle between her legs and getting right to work at starting to devour Laura's snatch, his fore-paws up against her thighs to help steady himself as he stood upright and dove in. The aggression was excitable and vigorous, his mouth getting right to work at its obedient flurry of aggression and excitement. Everything was so startling and hot, as the dog showed the kind of urgency that impressed Chun-Li and Cammy, who watched on as the dog went all out in his hungry advance, eating the pussy far more hungrily than a random wild dog should have. But it was also so unbelievably hot, ass the two reached over to fondle each other while they watched all this pleasure play out so brilliantly, finding something decidedly beautiful and hot about watching Laura get eaten out.

"Good boy," Laura moaned, muttering some further things in Portuguese that neither Cammy nor Chun-Li understood. Laura locked eyes with the girls, smiling brightly as she ground against the eager tongue clumsily lapping at her pussy, delighting in the voyeuristic thrill she got to ride out for a moment. Her body rocked in steady acceptance, moans bubbling up from within as she moved hotter and more eagerly, grinding against this touch and embracing the raw thrill before her. The hungry mouth going at her pussy with reckless vigor and excitement made for something she was happy to give up to completely. Her body rocked on needier, quicker, hotter.

The pleasure boiled over quickly as the hungry mouth indulged ravenously in her body and Laura just couldn't resist herself. She cried out powerfully, moaning and bucking as she herself up to the throbbing pleasure upon her, twisting and shivering through this bliss as she gave up completely to the heat. Her head rolled back, spine arching as she gave herself completely up to the heat and the pressure of heated bliss. Her legs trembled and the moans raged on hotter, as Laura gave herself up utterly to this pleasure and held nothing back in her complete surrender, a show of twisted embrace and much needed relief.

"Such.... such a good boy," she whined, biting her lip as she let the dog pull away, stepping forward with a cocky smile. She looked to Cammy and Chun-Li, both staring captivated and eager toward Laura, and braced themselves for what was to come and all the pleasure they were about to enjoy together. "Let's have the best day we can have, chicas," she said with a smile, settling down onto her hands and knees between Chun-Li and Cammy, sticking her perky ass up high in the air and inviting some dogs forward.

Cammy and Chun-Li moved to assume the position too, shifting into place and readying themselves for what was to come with their asses up high and their pussies on display. Chun-Li's skirt came up and bunched around her thighs, Cammy tugged her leotard out of position, and Laura was already bottomless entirely. They offered themselves up to the dogs readily, moaning and wagging their hips, beckoning them on and seeking indulgence completely. They received what they wanted as each of them received a firm, eager mounting from a dog that scrambled forward and climbed up onto them.

The cocks pushed into them and began to indulge happily in the pleasure that ensued, something potent and hot taking hold of them. Three cries of pure ecstasy and desire washed over them, pleasure bubbling up powerfully, potently. Quick and greedy thrusts bore down upon her, fucking her with sudden and abrupt motions, potent heat and primal glee making for something hot. Thick cocks pushed into them and made for aggressive, quick motions immediately working up the pace and making the pleasure guide them on, something potent and hot taking a sudden hold of pressure. Bucking on back and forth in steady acceptance and readiness, the pleasure made for a nice rush of something exciting and indulgent. Rocking on back and forth through the pleasure.

"He's so thick inside of me," Cammy whined, biting her lip as her head rolled back, panting pressure taking hold of her as she took all of this hard thrusting on, relishing in the delight of getting fucked by a dog. he wasn't Fergus and she knew it with every second of his touch, but she found herself nonetheless struck by the pleasures and sensations she needed, bringing together a sense of complete surrender and acceptance that felt hotter and stronger as she kept up the pace, taking the cock like a pro.

Chun-Li bit her lip, moaning hard and loud and aggressive as she took this treatment on, clenching up and embracing all of this wild and unchecked pleasure with a very stubborn and firm approach to getting fucked. There was a lot her that she wanted badly to keep on and indulge in, rocking back and forth as she took on the pressure and indulged in this heat, this delirium. Raw pressure made for something she was stubbornly prepared to indulge in and give up to, her focus resting entirely on wanting to outdo and show up Laura. Chun-Li just couldn't get Laura out of her head, and kept turning her head over to look at her, to see how she was handling this, to try and press stubbornly onward with single-minded fervor.

Unaware of the focus placed on her, Laura just kept working at the pace of getting fucked, moaning needier and hotter, bucking powerfully through the potent rush of desire and heat, need raging powerfully across her body and giving in to the sensations. She was just happy to be sharing this pleasure with people, to have two gorgeous women who were happy to fuck around with her, too. She didn't have any friends who she could share her love of dog dick with, but if she played her cards right, Laura saw a chance to maybe even get some bestiality-loving girlfriends out of this situation.

The result was three women writhing in greedy delight together, taking on these cocks and embracing their most shameless and hot of desires, pleasure writhing needier and more potently by the second, bubbling pleasures rising up hotter, needier, more potent. There was something truly brilliant here, and the pleasure simply did not let up. As the women came, they writhe and bucked in ecstasy together, howling through this winding, writhing pleasure and heat, giving up to these raw sensations with vigor and surrender, shameless now and losing themselves completely to this heat. They came hard, crying out and bucking in frustration, trying not to lose themselves completely to the shuddering and throbbing bliss as they found themselves succumbing utterly. Throbbing, bucking, shuddering excitement took them all on as they gave up to the bliss, crying out in moaning desperation and desire, shuddering through the heat and the desire they craved.

As the dogs pushed into them, the women pushed forward, narrowly avoiding getting knotted as the cum pumped into them, setting them alight with howling bliss and crashing desire, rocking back and forth through this molten heat and the chance to indulgence fully. The pleasure bucked and rocked, aching through something potent, rocky, delirious and powerful. They let the pleasure take hold of them firmly, feeling the cum pumping into them, their bodies shuddering and shivering with delight, and they gave up to all of this brazen heat.

Madness descended upon the women as they veered off in all directions with only one goal in mind: utter, desperate indulgence of every doggy dick they could get their hands on. With six dogs and three women, there were endless possibilities and a flare of raw impatience taking hold of them all as they got right to work at giving up to them, seeking to get through as many exploratory thrills as they could in a very short span of time.

Chun-Li didn't even over from her position on her hands and knees, accepting the dog's attention in a different way as the next hound who mounted her went for her ass instead. Her tight, back door accepted the pressure eagerly, moans rumbling with powerful delight through the thrill of being loosened up and filled. "Fuck my ass, boy. I love anal with dogs so much, your cocks are just perfect for it!" Rocking back to meet the thrusts, she let out potent, eager moans and took this all on, embracing the rush of desire and heat that ensued as the dog pounded into her as hard as he could, before blowing his load in her ass, with Chun-Li just barely avoiding getting her ass knotted.

Using her knowledge of which of these dogs had the biggest dick, Laura felt like she was cheating a little bit as she got her tits wrapped around the cock and sucked on the heat, seeking the biggest cock greedily for the purposes of raw indulgence. But she just couldn't care about any of that, pressing boldly forward to indulge in the pleasure awaiting her, rocking up and down to suck and service the dog's dick with a firm experience potent enough to leave nothing to chance. She tended to him, and for her hard work she earned cum all over her face and her tits.

Cammy took a hard mating press from a dog she didn't know, legs up in the air as she cried out, "Rut me as hard as you can!" There was no worry now about leaving Fergus at home, as Cammy got slutty and had a blast giving herself completely to these sensations, potent and powerful enough to leave her completely overwhelmed, ready to succumb and to be rewarded with potent, throbbing pleasure raging through her. Everything she did was in service to the pleasure she craved, accepting pulsating indulgence and allowing herself to burn up completely, giving everything now to this heat and this want. She couldn't deal with how good this all felt, as the cock hammered down into her before finally a hard thrust down made her lose herself completely.

Laura pulled Chun-Li into a feverish, aggressive kiss, fingers tangled into her hair. They got fucked from behind, bodies trembling and aching as they took on all of this wonderful and aggressive pressure. Chun-Li wasn't ready for this at all, but she couldn't help herself, giving in to all of it as she embraced her most reckless of desires, feverish and potent in the indulgence and pleasure of something she had been waiting for. Unable to mount an argument or complaint against the idea of being advanced upon by Laura, Chun-Li just kissed her back while they took these big cocks together, recklessness and pleasure making for a situation she just couldn't help. She was helpless now, giving herself to all of this and accepting it as the thrill she needed, the pleasure she craved.

Kneeling down between two dogs, Cammy ha a pair of thick, aching dog dicks she could suck on, holding them out toward herself and stroking them feverishly as her head rocked back and forth in over-eager and aggressive motions, refusing to slow down as she savoured every inch of these cocks and sought completely surrender and ruination. Having two cocks she could suck on at the same time was a dizzying prospect for Cammy, but she took on the thrill of getting double teamed happily, embracing her most unchecked and unchained desires, appetites raging on harder as she pressed carelessly through this heat and refused to slow down no matter what. It all just felt too good for her to resist now.

Putting her mouth to work was always the best way for Laura to get herself fired up, and she worked aggressively in the chance to suck the thick cock down, slobbering all over it as she relentlessly pursued sloppy deepthroat nirvana. She couldn't slow down, gagging and slobbering all over the shaft as she left spit strands all over the shaft, making a mess of it and simply not caring about anything else. This was just too good for her to resist, and she embraced her most chaotic of desires. To choke herself on a huge dick was a special kind of bliss, a hazy delight that felt too good to deal with, everything burning her up from within and leaving her dizzily indulgent, overwhelmed, craving more.

Chun-Li sat atop a dog in a rather confusing position, as he lay on his back with the riding human bouncing atop his shaft. She moved gingerly, careful not to hurt his legs or press too hard against his body as she took on a peculiar position, riding him cowgirl style and loving every second of hammering herself down onto his big cock. "I almost want to take your knot, even if I know it would make everything harder," she confessed, biting her lip as she raced on quicker, faster, the panting dog hardly disavowing her of that notion as she kept moving.

Lying side by side, Cammy and Laura took a nice, hefty tandem spitroasting, each holding tightly onto the other's hand as cocks thrust into their mouths and their cunts, messy and out of time and as sloppy as could be. Embracing this relentless thrill, Cammy accepted that her love life had become a weirder and more confusing place than she expected, giving in to the chaos and allowing herself to burn brighter and hotter, molten delight taking hold of her as everything she did became almost too powerful to resist.

When they came, Laura held tightly onto Cammy's hand, and she understood perfectly. They accepted the knots, taking the swollen bulges into their mouths and their pussies, feeling the knots engage behind their teeth and completely overwhelm them. This was a lot to deal with. Probably on the side of too much, in all honesty. But it was so good and so hot that neither could really bring themselves to care or slow down, boldly pressing on to give in to this pleasure, accepting all the heat upon themselves and allowing something powerful to take hold, something truly wicked and potent. The knots locked them in and allowed them to take all of the gushing, gooey cum deep into their waiting holes.

Their gaze shifted over to Chun-Li just in time to see the stubborn officers getting double penetrated, bouncing up and down in feverish delight, her ass and her pussy both getting railed as she rode the lap of the same dog from before, careless and chaotic, moving too fast to deal with, reckless and urgent in her motions, carelessly giving up to something very sudden and fiery, something she wasn't even remotely ready for as the pleasure spiked up from within and she succumbed fully to the sensations and heat that awaited her.

Chun-Li came screaming and crying out for cum, not realizing until it was too late what she had gotten caught up in, but as the cocks throbbed and pulsated, Chun-Li hit her realization just in time to get take the two knots into her holes, the cocks locking her into place, making her holler and howl as the frustration and panic mingled with the raw pleasure, her orgasm genuinely intensified by the sensations, but at what cost? She was senseless, hazy, whining and moaning in surrender as she stared forward, shivering and biting her lip, accepting that she was stuck here for some time. But as she looked over to the others, she noticed they were stuck too, and at least they could all enjoy their multi-knot clusterfucks together.  
***********************  
"Good boy, Fergus, keep going, keep going!" Cammy panted, shoving back against her dog's thick cock as she knelt down happily in place, panting her way through pure delight. The warehouse orgy had gone on for hours, delightful and hot, truly chaotic. They kept getting fucked well after the knots deflated and each took more knots throughout the day, accidental or not. But back home, there was a sense of insatiable indulgence that still craved something. Cammy immediately went for Fergus and presented for him, and even though she smelled of six other dogs who had fucked her hard, he didn't hesitate when it came time to impose himself once more upon her.

Chun-Li and Laura had made up, locked in a vigorous sixty-nine position on the couch while they ate cum out of each other, relentless and eager in their motions, in their indulgence. Cammy could not have been happier; it meant they were all moving on. That their trio of polyamorous women loving each other and every dog in the world could finally happen, and all she could do was savour this moment.

And savour Fergus. She was happy to fuck dog after dog after dog, but Cammy felt confident now in the idea that no matter what she did or how many dogs she fucked, Fergus was special. Fergus was her man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
